FIRST SNOW
by Minerva Huang
Summary: "KyungSoo hanya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik sebelum ia menemui ajalnya pada hari dimana salju pertama turun ke bumi".KaiSoo.Yaoi.RnR.DLDR


**Title : First Snow**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pair : Kaisoo**

**Rated : T**

"KyungSoo hanya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik sebelum ia menemui ajalnya pada hari dimana salju pertama turun ke bumi..."

.

.

.

"Baiklah sekian dulu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupakan tugas yang sudah saya berikan..." seonsaengnim pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Diiringi dengan helaan nafas lega dari seluruh siswa didalam sana. Yah setelah seharian diasup oleh sekian banyak pelajaran, akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi juga.

"Hei, ayo kita karaoke! Hitung-hitung refreshing! Lagipula ini weekend bukan?!" Seru si primadona kelas dengan eyerliner tebal dimata indahnya. Seketika pula reaksi positif diberikan oleh teman-teman mereka dan membuat namja bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu memekik senang.

"Baiklah, yang ingin ikut acungkan jemari kalian!" Baekhyun memberikan komando. Matanya bergerak-gerak melihat siapa saja yang tertarik dengan usulannya.

"Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Luhan,Sehun, Chen, Lay, Kai... Oke kita berangkat!" Mereka semua mulai mengemasi tas mereka dan berniat meninggalkan kelas. Namun Lay berhenti sejenak.

"hei...tunggu dulu. Tapi bukankah kau piket hari ini Baek? Kasihan jika KyungSoo menyapu sendirian..." Ucap Lay sambil menatap sesosok namja mungil yang tengah merapikan kursi dan berdiri membelakangi mereka. Baekhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya,berusaha mencari alasan mungkin?

"Hei, Kai...setidaknya bantu dulu namjachingumu baru pergi!" Kali ini Lay beralih pada Kai yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Namun Kai hanya terdiam sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"KyungSoo...kau mau aku bantu?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo yang semula tengah sibukpun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ia mendapati sekelompok namja tersebut tengah menatapnya.

"Aniya..aku bisa sendiri..."Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya tidak ada protes dari Lay. Mereka berpamitan dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Dan meninggalkan KyungSoo juga tentunya.

KyungSoo terlihat mulai kelelahan. Beberapa bulir keringat menetes dipelipisnya. Namun begitu ia berbalik saat hendak membuang sampah, ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok namja chubby yang tiba-tiba menarik sebagian kantong kresek ditangannya.

"Biar aku bantu..." Ucap sosok tersebut dan kemudian berbalik. Dalam hati ia bersyukur setidaknya ada yang membantunya menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku KyungSoo.." Ucap KyungSoo setelah seluruh pekerjaan mereka selesai. KyungSoo harus berterima kasih pada anak baru dikelasnya tersebut. Seandainya tidak ada dia mungkin KyungSoo sudah kelelahan dan darah rendahnya kambuh.

"Namaku Kim Minseok..Tapi ibuku memanggilku xiumin..." Ucap namja berpipi chuby tersebut. KyungSoo tersenyum lagi. Perkenalannya dengan si murid baru tidak buruk.

.

"Rumah kita berlawanan arah...Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini" Ucap xiumin. Setelah membersihkan kelas bersama, KyungSoo dan xiumin memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Xiumin adalah anak baru dikelas KyungSoo, namun ia tidak banyak bicara sehingga ia belum dapat beradaptasi hingga saat ini. Jika saja mereka tidak berkenalan tadi, mungkin KyungSoo juga tidak akan mengenal xiumin secara langsung. Sebab KyungSoo tidak berbeda jauh dengan xiumin.

KyungSoo sudah masuk kesekolah ini sejak kelas 1. Namun sikapnya yang dingin,pendiam dan anti sosial membuatnya susah mendapatkan teman. Jika KyungSoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu,entah mengapa suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Hal tersebut tidak jarang membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya merasa sungkan atau mungkin bahkan ada yang tidak suka dengannya.

Ya,mungkin.

"KyungSoo?" Suara xiumin membuyarkan lamunan KyungSoo. KyungSoo membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kearah xiumin.

"Ne?" Jawab KyungSoo pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan menunggu halte disebelah sana. Rumah kita belawanan..."Ucap Xiumin lagi. KyungSoo mengangguk kaku dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya begitu sosok Xiumin menjauh darinya.

.

KyungSoo melanjutkan sisa perjalanannya seorang diri. Sesekali ia menatap ponselnya,mengecek apakah ada pesan atau telepon dari kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas begitu mendapati harapannya tidak sesuai kenyataan. Hanya ada sebuah pesan dari bibinya yang sepertinya akan menghujaninya dengan kata-kata kasar begeitu ia sampai dirumah.

KyungSoo yatim piatu. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal bunuh diri akibat depresi karena tekanan ekonomi. KyungSoo kecil kemudian diasuh oleh adik tiri dari mendiang ibunya. Ia adalah seorang ahjumma berbadan subur yang sangat suka mencari-cari kesalahan KyungSoo. KyungSoo tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Setiap hari ada saja omelan bibi tirinya yang tertuju padanya. Dan KyungSoo berasumsi mungkin itu adalah salah satu penyebab mengapa ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya KyungSoo bersyukur,ia masih mendapatkan tempat untuk tidur dan makanan gratis. Mungkin ini semua adalah bayaran yang harus ia dapatkan untuk itu semua.

Meski KyungSoo sempat mempunyai rencana untuk kabur jika ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap nantinya. Mengakhiri segala penderitaaannya untuk hidup dalam kekangan bersama bibi tirinya tersebut. Tapi...kita lihat saja nanti.

KyungSoo membuka pintu dan mendapati bibinya tengah menatap tidak suka padanya. Tapi bukankah itu adalah tatapan sehari-hari? KyungSoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang satu ini.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap KyungSoo.

"Cepat buatkan makan malam. Anakku sudah lapar..."Ucap bibi KyungSoo yang masih sibuk dengan tontonannya. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tanpa terlebih dahulu mengganti seragamnya. Ia tidak ingin menunda waktu dan ia juga tidak mau dimarahi oleh bibinya dan jatah makan malamnya dikurangi.

KyungSoo langsung mengenakan apron dan memilihi bahan makanan.

"Oppa, sudah pulang?" Suara seorang yeoja mungil membuat KyungSoo menoleh. Ia mendapati anak dari bibi tirinya tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ne, oppa baru saja pulang...Kata bibi kau lapar ya?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yeoja mungil bernama Nari tersebut mengangguk dan duduk dikursi dekat meja makan.

"Olahraga hari ini membuatku cepat lapar Oppa..."Keluh Nari sambil memegangi perutnya. KyungSoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sabar sebentar...Oppa sedang memasak untuk makan malam"

"Oppa..."Panggil Nari lagi.

"Hmm?" Jawab KyungSoo.

"Ternyata benar kata Oppa...Aku sebaiknya tidak naik sepeda bersama Lami dan Sena ketika berangkat sekolah. Ketika aku sampai dikelas, aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka berdua tertabrak mobil. Tadi kami bersama seonsaengnim langsung menjenguk mereka berdua dirumah sakit. Haaah...syukurlah aku tidak ikut" Ucap Nari panjang lebar. Sedangkan KyungSoo hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Oppa...oppa itu peramal ya? Kenapa tahu mengenai hal seperti itu?" Tanya Nari lagi.

"Mungkin? Hehehe sudahlah sekarang cepat mandi, sudah jam segini..." Ucap KyungSoo. Nari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun kemudian kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

_-Mana mungkin aku berterus terang kalau aku ini indigo dan bisa mengetahui semuanya?"-_

.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasanya. Nari selalu menjadi moodmaker dan membuat suasana lebih hidup. Nari adalah anak dari bibi tiri KyungSoo. Meski bibi tiri KyungSoo sangat tidak suka pada KyungSoo, Nari justru kebalikannya. Ia selalu menempel pada KyungSoo dan menceritakan apapun pada KyungSoo,Meski terkadang jika Nari bercerita panjang lebar namun KyungSoo hanya membalasnya dengan sepatah atau dua patah kata. Dan entah mengapa KyungSoo menjadi sangat sayang pada yeoja mungil tersebut.

Setidaknya Nari menjadi alasan mengapa KyungSoo harus tetap bertahan dirumah ini.

KyungSoo merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia belum beristirahat sama sekali sejak ia membuka matanya dipagi hari. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Namun seketika KyungSoo teringat sesuatu. Secepat mungkin ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Dan begitu ia membuka folder pesan,seketika senyumnya merekah.

_**From : Kai**_

"_Sedang apa,KyungSoo?"_

Jemari mungil KyungSoo secepat mungkin membalas pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

_**To : Kai**_

"_Aku baru saja selesai makan. Apa kau sudah makan?"_

_**From : Kai.**_

"_Ne, Baekhyun mentraktir kami makan tadi..."_

_**To : Kai**_

"_Oh..bagaimana jalan-jalannya tadi?"_

_**From : Kai**_

"_Menyenangkan...Oh iya aku lelah. Selamat malam KyungSoo..."_

KyungSoo terdiam. Ia dan Kai sudah berpacaran sejak mereka kelas 2 Sma. KyungSoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan Kai. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mereka sama saja seperti pasangan lain ketika sedang kasmaran. Tersipu ketika bertemu di koridor kelas, menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama, saling mengirimkan pesan hingga larut malam dan berkencan ditaman hiburan.

Namun KyungSoo sudah lama tidak merasakan itu semua. Perlahan semuanya berubah. Hubungan mereka berubah. Kai berubah. Semuanya berubah. Mereka hanya bertemu disekolah. Tidak ada kencan, tidak ada makan siang bersama, tidak ada taman hiburan. Mereka mungkin masih berkomunikaso melalui pesan, namun hanya pembicaraan biasa tanpa ada ucapan sayang seperti yang dahulu menjadi hal wajib bagi keduanya.

KyungSoo terkadang berpikir. Apa kai mulai bosan padanya? KyungSoo sadar ia tidak menarik. Ia tidak populer. Dan ia membosankan. KyungSoo sempat berinisiatif menanyakan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kai. Tapi KyungSoo tetaplah KyungSoo. Kalimat yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa menghilang entah kemana begitu berhadapan dengan Kai. Dan beginilah hubungan mereka sekarang.

Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya yang populer tersebut. Dan KyungSoo juga tidak cukup dekat dengan teman-teman Kai sehingga ketika ia khawatir akan keberadaan Kai, tidak ada teman kai yang bisa ia tanyai.

_** To : Kai **_

"_Ne,selamat tidur Kai. Mimpi indah ya..."_

KyungSoo membalas pesan dari Kai dan setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya dan rasa panas dimatanya, seakan hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu_._

_._

KyungSoo membuka matanya dan ia merasakan suasana berbeda. Ia tengah terbaring disebuah padang rumput yang luas. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Sungguh indah. KyungSoo bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memakai pakaian bagus.

Langit berwarna biru cerah. Dan butiran salju turun dari langit dengan anggunnya. Apakah ini salju pertama? Namun KyungSoo dapat melihat banyak sekali bintang bertaburan dilangit. Sungguh indah.

Namun tiba-tiba semua keindahan itu berubah ketika warna langit perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala bagaikan api. Dan gravitasi entah mengapa tiba-tiba berpihak pada langit. Tubuh KyungSoo terangkat dari tempatnya berbaring dan terjatuh kearah langit. Tubuh mungil KyungSoo terhempas dari bumi. Rasanya bagai jatuh ke jurang tak berujung. KyungSoo ketakutan. Ia ingin teriak dan meminta tolong tapi entah mengapa suaranya tidak keluar. Tubuhnya terombang ambing dilangit bagaikan kapas. Ia seorang diri. Merintih tanpa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

KyungSoo memejamkan matanya, dan begitu ia membuka mata ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan mengerikan. Tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan terhempas kesebuah kobaran api. Kobaran api yang sangat panas. KyungSoo terjatuh diatas tanah berpasir dengan api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dan dibalik api yang berkobar itu, ia dapat melihat sosok Kai. Kai yang tengah berdiri dalam diam sambil menatapnya.

"Kai...Kai tolong aku..." KyungSoo berucap. Namun suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Ia ingin melompati api itu namun kobaran api disekelilingnya semakin membesar bagai tertiup angin. Dan dari belakang sosok Kai, KyungSoo dapat melihat Baekhyun, Sehun,Luhan,Chanyeol,Lay,Kris dan Tao.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam menatap KyungSoo yang mulai merasakan panas ketika kobaran api itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" KyungSoo berteriak namun tidak terdengar apapun. Didalam ketakutannya, KyungSoo mendapati Xiumin tengah berdiri disisi yang berbeda. KyungSoo membulatkan matanya dan melambai ke arah Xiumin. Namun reaksi Xiumin sama seperti yang lainnya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! AAAAKH PANAS!" KyungSoo berteriak semakin keras. Suaranya parau. Airmata mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Namun mereka semua justru berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo sendirian.

KyungSoo hendak berteriak lagi namun ia merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam dengan mata semerah darah dan taring tajam dimulutnya.

"_20 hari lagi,Do KyungSoo..."_

.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Hei anak malas cepat bangun! Sudah siang!" Suara bibi KyungSoo mungkin menjadi alarm yang ampuh bagi KyungSoo. KyungSoo perlahan membuka matanya. Perasaan lega hinggap dibenaknya begitu menyadari kobaran api itu tidak ada disekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan tentang mimpinya semalam terbayang kembali.

Salju pertama,Kai,Sehun,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Lay,kris,Tao,Xiumin,Chen,Kobaran Api,dan...Malaikat Maut.

KyungSoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia meraih segelas air putih dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tidak mungkin...ini tidak mungkin..." KyungSoo meremas selimutnya sendiri.

"KyungSoo! Cepat bangun atau uang jajanmu kupotong!" Suara bibi KyungSoo menggelegar. KyungSoo terkaget dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

.

KyungSoo berjalan dengan lesu menuju sekolahnya. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud dari mimpinya tersebut. Tapi tidak bisa...KyungSoo masih ingin hidup. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kai!" Panggil KyungSoo begitu mendapati Kai tengah berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Kai menoleh dan melihat KyungSoo tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Aniya...aku hanya ingin berjalan denganmu" Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum. Kai mengangguk pelan lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Keduanyapun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Kelas tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dan semakin bertambah ramai ketika seonsaengnim berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti sesosok yeoja cantik dibelakangnya.

"Perhatian anak-anak..hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari California. Namanya Jung krystal. Nah Krystal silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..." Ucap seonsaengnim. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Seluruh penghuni kelas nampak antusias dengan kehadiran murid baru dikelas mereka. Tidak terkecuali Kai.

Dan KyungSoo dapat merasakan itu.

.

12 hari berlalu, dan KyungSoo menemukan keadaan semakin memburuk. Kai semakin mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak mengirim pesan seperti dahulu. Dan yang membuat KyungSoo semakin sakit adalah...Ia dapat melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang Kai berikan pada Krystal,begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aduh!" KyungSoo meringis kesakitan saat ia menjatuhkan segelas air panas ditangannya. Gelasnya pecah dan berserakan dilantai. Beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat mendengar teriakan bibinya dari dalam kamar. KyungSoo harus merutuki perbuatannya karena telah melamun dan memecahkan gelas kesayangan bibinya. Iapun berakhir dengan luka dibetisnya akibat pukulan rotan oleh bibinya sendiri.

KyungSoo meringis kesakitan dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Persetan dengan tugas sekolahnya. KyungSoo kelelahan dan ia ingin tidur sekarang juga.

**CKLEK...**

KyungSoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia mendapati Nari muncul dibali pintu dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

"Oppa...ini salep. Dulu waktu kakiku terluka aku memakai ini..." yeoja mungil tersebut menyodorkan benda tersebut pada KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang semula terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan meraih salep tersebut.

"Terima kasih Nari..."

"Oppa..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Eomma pada oppa..." Ucap Nari. Tatapannya polos dan penuh ketulusan. KyungSoo dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting bukan kau yang disakiti. Sekarang cepatlah tidur atau kau ketahuan oleh Eomma mu..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Nari. Nari mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar KyungSoo.

"Selamat malam,Oppa...mimpi indah..."

Mimpi indah? KyungSoo rasa mimpi indah hanya mitos. Semenjak mimpi aneh KyungSoo beberapa waktu lalu, makhluk tersebut terus mendatangi mimpinya dimalam hari. Memberi peringatan bahwa hari mengerikan itu akan semakin datang mendekat. Dan KyungSoo sadar, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari itu semua.

KyungSoo menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak. beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya dengan sebuah keputusan yang sudah ia buat.

.

"_8 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-Xiumin-

Jam istirahat telah tiba. KyungSoo melirik kearah Xiumin yang masih terduduk dikursinya meski teman-teman yang lain berbondong-bondong menyerbu kantin.

"kau tidak makan?" Tanya KyungSoo menghampiri Xiumin. Xiumin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya...aku tidak lapar..."Jawab Xiumin.

"Diet memang bagus. Tapi kau tidak perlu memforsir dirimu. Orang-orang tidak akan membencimu hanya karena pipimu chubby..." Xiumin kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan KyungSoo. Ia hendak mengelak tapi kata-kata KyungSoo benar-benar tepat. Tapi darimana KyungSoo mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Xiumin tidak pernah menceritakan tentang diet ketatnya.

KyungSoo menarik kursinya menuju meja Xiumin. Ia membuka bekal makanannya dan mengambil sebuah sushi dengan sumpitnya.

"Ini enak sekali...cobalah..." Xiumin dengan sedikit malu-malu meraih sumpit ditangan KyungSoo dan memakannya.

"Ini...enak sekali!" Takjub Xiumin. KyungSoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman barunya.

"Makanlah yang banyak..."

* * *

"_7 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-Baekhyun-

"Aaaakh menyebalkan! Mengapa aku harus membersihkan ini semua?!" Baekhyun menggerutu begitu ia mendapat hukuman membersihkan kelas dari seonsanengnim karena dengan pedenya memainkan ponsel saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ia hampir saja menendang tong sampah saking jengkelnya hingga ia mendapati KyungSoo tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"KyungSoo? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ani...kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat senyum KyungSoo. Ia belum pernah diberi senyuman secara langsung oleh KyungSoo. Jadi ia hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"E...Eh! KyungSoo tunggu...aku butuh bantuanmu.." baekhyun dengan sedikit malu meminta bantuan. Ia masih sedikit sungkan sebab ia belum pernah berbicara 4 mata dengan KyungSoo secara langsung. KyungSoo tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, kemudian ia mulai mengambil sapu dan membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan baekhyun masing menatap KyungSoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

"_6 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-Kris dan Tao-

"Masih sakit?" Tanya kris. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk lemas. Kris dan Tao baru saja memulai latihan basket mereka namun kaki Tao secara tiba-tiba terkilir dan ia meminta Kris untuk berhenti. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,diruang UKS dengan Tao yang merintih kesakitan dan Kris yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter disini, tunggulah sebentar..." Tao mengangguk lalu kris meninggalkannya di UKS sendirian. Cukup lama Tao berada disana hingga tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS terbuka.

"kris?" Panggil Tao. Namun yang muncul bukanlah Kris, melainkan KyungSoo.

"Tao? Kau kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Tao yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Ah...Ini..kakiku terkilir saat berlatih basket tadi.." Keluh Tao.

Kris kembali 15 menit kemudian sambil terengah-engah. Namun ia merasa heran sebab Tao terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi aku tidak menemukan dokternya. Kata Kim seonsaengnim ia baru saja pulang saat jam istirahat..."

"bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Ah...sudah lumayan. Tidak sesakit tadi..." Jawab Tao sambil memijat-mijat kakinya. Kris menyerngit heran.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"...Tadi KyungSoo kemari dan membantu memijat kakiku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya..."

* * *

"_5 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-Chanyeol dan Chen-

Chanyeol dan Chen terlihat panik. Mereka memeriksa ruang rekaman dengan teliti.

"Kau benar-benar lupa meletakkannya dimana?" Tanya Chen dengan nada frustasi. Chanyeol yang baru muncul dari kolong meja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, serius!" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya bergerak liar keseluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap gitar kesayangannya tidak hilang.

"Ah...kau benar-benar merepotkan! Padahal malam ini kita perform kan?!" Ucap Chen lagi.

"Ne...maafkan aku! Ku benar-benar lupa, sungguh!" Jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya terus meributkan gitar kesayangan Chanyeol yang hilang tersebut hingga tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

KyungSoo muncul dengan sebuah gitar ditangannya.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil KyungSoo.

"ne?" Jawab Chanyeol. KyungSoo menyodorkan gitar ditangannya.

"Ini milikmu? Tadi aku menemukannya di kelas..." Mata Chanyeol berbinar dan ia berlari kearah KyungSoo. Sedangkan Chen mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, Sandara ternyata kau disini! Ah benar juga, tadi setelah jam Lee seonsaengnim aku lupa menaruhnya di samping kursiku!" Pekik Chanyeol sambil meraih gitar tersebut dan mengecek keadaannya.

"Sandara? Gitarmu namanya Sandara? Ya Tuhan...tunggu sampai Baekhyun mengetahuinya..." Ucap Chen sambil memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chen barusan dan malah menatap KyungSoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, KyungSoo! Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kami disini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hmm...tadi aku bertemu Lay dikoridor dan bertanya kalian dimana. Jadi aku kemari..." Jawab KyungSoo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, KyungSoo..." Ucap Chanyeol dan KyungSoo berpamitan setelahnya.

"Hei,Chanyeol..." Panggil Chen begitu pintu ruang kesenian tertutup kembali. Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen dan bertanya ada apa.

"Bukankah...Lay hari ini tidak masuk? Darimana KyungSoo tahu kalau kita disini? Sedangkan ruang rekaman ini kedap suara" Ucap Chen sedikit curiga. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ah...benar juga.

"Entahlah...tapi kita harus berterima kasih padanya..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"...Kau benar"

* * *

"_4 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-lay dan suho-

Lay terlihat berjalan lemas dikoridor kelas. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak enak badan akibat latihan dancenya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia membolos pelajaran demi keselamatan kondisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan suhu badannya meningkat.

"lay? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya KyungSoo yang berjalan dari arah berlawananan.

"Aku ingin ke UKS...aku tidak enak badan..." Jawab Lay lemas.

"Ah..aku punya obat penurun demam di tasku. Mau kuambilkan?" Tawar KyungSoo. Lay terlihat sedikit kaget dengan tawaran KyungSoo, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah...aku tunggu di UKS ya..." Ucap Lay dan KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

Lay sudah tiba diruang UKS. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri disemua bagian. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap KyungSoo segera tiba membawakannya obat.

**CKLEK...**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan Lay merasakan pipinya memanas sebab yang muncul bukan KyungSoo. Melainkan Suho –si ketua osis- yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Emmm...ini...Kyung...KyungSoo menitipkannya padaku..." Ucap Suho sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Sepertinya yang merasakan perubahan atmosfer bukan hanya Lay, tapi Suho juga merasakannya. Tangan Lay bergerak kaku meraih obat tersebut.

"Terima...kasih...Suho ssi..."

"Kau ingin aku mengambilkan air putih?" Tanya Suho lagi. Lay mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu Suho beranjak dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Ketika ia hendak memberikan gelas tersebut, tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Menimbulkan getaran tersendiri di hati Lay maupun Suho.

KyungSoo tersenyum dalam perjalanannya kembali kekelas. Dalam hati bersorak girang melihat tingkah Lay dan Suho di UKS tadi. Tidak sia-sia ia mengintip dari balik pintu seperti seorang penguntit.

* * *

"_3 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

-Sehun dan Luhan-

Suasana kelas terlihat mencekam. Bukan karena adanya penampakan hantu atau semacamnya. Melainkan seluruh penjuru kelas ini merasa kebingungan dengan soal ujian yang ternyata benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Ditambah lagi ini adalah ujian matematika, otomastis hanya dengan contekan rumus saja tidak cukup. Kecuali apabila ini adalah ujian sejarah ataupun bahasa.

Luhan terlihat gusar. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Lay yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal disamping kirinya. Berkali-kali Luhan berusaha memanggil Lay tapi tidak berhasil. Luhan melirik jam dinding disudut kelas. Tinggal setengah jam lagi dan waktu ujian berakhir.

"Lu...Lulu!" Luhan menoleh begitu mendengar suara seserang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan mendapati keadaan Sehun yang tidak kalah menyedihkan dari dirinya.

"Aku belum sama sekali..." Bisik Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya mendesah frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Luhan masih dalam lamunannya tentang nilai matematika yang anjlok hingga ia merasakan kursinya seperti ditendang-tendang dengan pelan dari arah belakang.

"Ini tempat pensilku. Didalamnya ada kertas berisi jawaban nomer 1 sampai 10..." Ucap seseorang dari belakang. Dalam keadaan kalut, Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu mengarahkan tangannya kebawah bagian samping kursi dan meraih tempat pensil tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tersebut. Sangat jarang seorang Do KyungSoo memberikan seluruh jawabannya pada orang lain. Mengingat selama ini ketika ujian ia hanya akan fokus pada kertas didepannya.

"Te...terima kasih, KyungSoo..." Ucap Luhan.

"...Sama-sama" Jawab KyungSoo dengan suara pelan. Dan setelah itu KyungSoo hanya menahan tawanya melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan yang berbagi jawaban didepannya. Mereka mempunyai begitu banyak kode rahasia yang khusus mereka gunakan dalam ujian. Dan KyungSoo tidak mengerti satupun arti dari bahasa tubuh mereka.

* * *

"_2 hari lagi, Do KyungSoo..."_

Dan yang terakhir adalah...

"...Ada apa mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo dapat melihat dari air muka Kai, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Tapi KyungSoo tetap kukuh mengajak Kai untuk bertemu.

"Minggu besok, kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan..." Ucap KyungSoo.

"Tidak bisa...Aku ada latihan dance bersama Lay. Kami akan bertanding senin malam..." Jawab Kai.

"Kita sudah lama tidak berkencan...Aku merindukanmu"

"..."

"...Dan minggu besok adalah anniversary kita..."

"..."

"Tapi kalau memang latihannya sangat penting, aku bisa mengerti. Semoga sukses pertandingannya,Kai..." KyungSoo memberikan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berbicara. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. KyungSoo menatap kedalam mata Kai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa, sehingga KyungSoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan ini. Ia tidak menyangka berbicara sejujur ini pada kai membuatnya mendadak ingin menangis. Mendadak ia menjadi sangat merindukan Kai dan berharap kencan tersebut benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu..."

"...Jam 6 sore..."

"...Apa?"

"Kencan...ayo kita kencan minggu besok pukul 6 sore..." Ucap Kai. Dan seketika senyum KyungSoo mengembang.

"Baiklah..."

.

"_1 hari lagi,Do KyungSoo..."_

Jika biasanya KyungSoo tidak memperhatikan penampilan, mungkin hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia memakai apapun yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis dan berhasil membuat Nari memekik melihatnya.

"Oppa manis sekali~" Puji Nari dan berhasil membuat KyungSoo tersipu. KyungSoo kemudian meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berbunga-bunga setelah sebelumnya berjanji pada bibinya bahwa ia tak akan pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam.

KyungSoo memasuki kafe. Mata bulatnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok Kai. Dan begitu ia mendapati Kai tengah duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja tamu, KyungSoo melambaikan tangannya dan memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"Sudah lama disini?" Tanya KyungSoo begitu mendudukkan diri dikursi.

"Ani...aku baru 5 menit disini..." Jawab Kai. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok KyungSoo dihadapannya. KyungSoo berbeda hari ini. Cara berbicara, ekspresi bahkan cara berpakaiannya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya KyungSoo membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"...Belum. Aku menunggumu datang..." Ucap Kai. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu mulai membuka buku menu.

Suasana sedikit canggung awalnya. Tapi KyungSoo benar-benar berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar kencan kali ini berjalan dengan baik. KyungSoo terus mengajak Kai berbicara, tidak peduli dengan jawaban Kai yang terkadang berupa gumaman atau sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, KyungSoo maju kedepan dan menyanyikan lagu sambil bermain piano. Menyanyikan lagu yang sering mereka dengarkan bersama dahulu ketika baru memulai hubungan mereka. Berbagi headset dan mendengarkannya bersama dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali rasanya.

Kai hanya bisa terpaku. KyungSoo benar-benar menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Seluruh pengunjung kafe pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja bertubuh mungil dengan suara indah didepan sana. Dan begitu KyungSoo selesai dengan lagunya, ia dapat mendengar riuh suara pengunjung memberikan tepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum menatap sekeliling dengan rona merah dipipi dan senyum manis di pipinya. Namun begitu pandangannya teralih pada Kai, ia mendapati kekasihnya tersebut hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tanpa senyum. Tanpa tepuk tangan.

"...Kai..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa permohonanmu ketika salju pertama turun?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir.

"Aku hanya ingin hidupku menjadi semakin baik. Aku ingin memenangkan kompetisi dance. Aku ingin usaha ayahku lancar. Dan aku ingin lulus dengan nilai baik dan masuk perguruan tinggi..." Jawab Kai.

"Lalu...apa kau punya permohonan khusus untuk hubungan kita?" Tanya KyungSoo tiba-tiba. Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menoleh pada KyungSoo yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Raut wajah KyungSoo terlihat serius. Dan Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"...Baiklah kalau kau tidak menjawabnya. Biar aku saja yang memberi permohonan untuk hubungan kita..." Jawab KyungSoo. KyungSoo kemudian meraih tangan Kai. Menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak fisik selama kencan tadi. KyungSoo mengabaikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"...Aku ingin kita sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku ingin kita berdua tidak menyimpan rahasia. Aku ingin kita berdua mengakhiri semua ketidakjelasan ini..."

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"...Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita..." Jawab KyungSoo. Bersamaan dengan itu ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kai. Namun Kai masih pada posisinya semula. Menatap kaget sekaligus tidak percaya pada KyungSoo.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu...Jujurlah pada Krystal jika kau menyukainya..."

"...KyungSoo, apa-"

"Aku mengetahuinya Kai. Aku mengetahuinya sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus berpura-pura dalam menjalani hubungan ini..."

"..."

"...Pergilah. Temui dia. Dia sedang menunggumu saat ini bukan? Nanti kau terlambat..." Kai semakin membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya terasa kaku sebab KyungSoo ternyata mengetahui semuanya diluar perkiraannya. Meski terselip rasa heran mengapa KyungSoo bisa mengetahui ia dan Krystal telah berjanji untuk bertemu malam ini, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Perhatiannya saat ini sepenuhnya beralih pada KyungSoo yang tengah mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Ini...gunakan ini. Cuaca akan semakin dingin dalam 1 jam kedepan..." KyungSoo melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikannya pada Kai.

"...KyungSoo..maaf...maafkan aku..." Ucap Kai. KyungSoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..bukan salahmu. Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk meneruskan ini..."

"...Jangan menangis..." Kai hendak menghapus air mata KyungSoo yang menetes namun KyungSoo menepis tangan kai dan menghapusnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku pulang ne? Terima kasih untuk hari ini...sukses untuk pertandingan dance mu besok. Dan...Krystal" KyungSoo tidak mau mendengar jawaban Kai dan lebih memilih berlari setelahnya. Meski ia dapat mendengar suara Kai memanggilnya dari jauh dan beberapa ucapan maaf.

.

KyungSoo tiba dirumahnya sebelum jam 9 namun ia mendapati bibinya tengah mabuk berat sambil memegang sebuah rotan ditangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga KyungSoo mendapati dirinya merintih kesakitan dilantai dengan bibinya yang memukulinya berkali-kali.

"ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KARENA KAU HUTANGKU MENUMPUK! MEREKA AKAN MENYITA BARANG-BARANG RUMAH INI,KAU TAHU?! KAU PIKIR MENCARI UANG ITU GAMPANG?! KAU HANYA MENUMPANG DISINI! MEREPOTKAN! MATI SAJA KAU!" KyungSoo meraung-raung sambil memohon agar bibinya menghentikannya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi keluar juga. Bahkan semakin deras mengalir. Jiwa dan raganya sakit. KyungSoo benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"Ampun...maafkan aku bibi~ hentikan~ ini sakit...hiks" Mohon KyungSoo sambil memegangi angannya yang memerah terkena rotan. Namun bukannya berhenti, bibinya malah memukulinya semakin keras.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

KyungSoo sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata setelahnya. Ia terlalu lelah menangis. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dan perlahan semuanya gelap.

.

"_Besok..."_

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi ini rumah terlihat berantakan akibat kekacauan semalam. Terlihat bibi KyungSoo tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memegangi keningnya. Mungkin akibat pengaruh alkohol semalam.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara benda diletakkan diatas meja. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan KyungSoo memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Pakailah ini untuk membayar hutangmu. Itu adalah tabunganku selama bertahun-tahun..." Bibi KyungSoo masih terdiam namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah celengan besar diatas meja.

"Jagalah Nari dengan baik...dan aku harap kau benar-benar menggunakan uang ini untuk membayar utang..." Ucap KyungSoo yang kemudian berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu.  
"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya bibi KyungSoo setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Mengabulkan keinginanmu semalam..."

.

Murid-murid sudah berkumpul didalam kelas. Seperti biasa, suasana selalu ramai. Suara tawa terdengar menggema didalam ruangan tersebut.

KyungSoo membuka pintu kelas dan begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, KyungSoo..." Ucap baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi,Baekhyun..." Jawab KyungSoo.

KyungSoo kemudian langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kai. Kai menatapnya dalam diam, ia tahu Kai sedang memperhatikan cara jalannya yang pincang. Tapi tidak mungkin KyungSoo menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam bukan?Jadi KyungSoo lebih memilih untuk memberikan senyum dan gumaman selamat pagi. Beberapa saat setelahnya, seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

Saat seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan materi, secara tiba-tiba KyungSoo berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta ijin ke ruang UKS. Seonsaengnim mengijinkannya tentu saja, apalagi melihat cara berjalan KyungSoo yang sedikit pincang dan beberapa plester ditangan dan wajahnya.

.

Kai terlihat tidak tenang setelahnya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan pelajaran masih berlangsung sekitar 1 jam lagi. Matanya bergerak mencari pemandangan yang bagus, selain papan tulis dan buku tentunya. Tiba-tiba mata elangnya menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari luar jendela.

Salju pertama.

Suasana kelas yang semula tenang tiba-tiba mulai terusik dengan suara siswa-siswa berlarian dikoridor luar. Seonsaengnim yang merasa terusik pun membuka pintu kelas.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Terdengar suara teriakan diantara siswa-siswa yang berlari. Sontak para siswa dari dalam kelaspun kaget dan berhamburan menuju pintu. Seonsaengnim yang mulai panikpun bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang lewat.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya seonsaengnim.

"Ruang kesenian kebakaran. Dan sekarang mulai merambat menuju UKS!"

"YA TUHAN!" Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali. Sebagian besar siswa mulai mengemasi barag-barangnya dan menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mengingat jarak kelas mereka dari UKS tidak begitu jauh.

"ANAK-ANAK CEPAT KEMASI BARANG KALIAN DAN KITA PERGI DARI SINI!" Perintah seonsaengnim dan seluruh siswa langsung menurut. Mata seosaengnim bergerak kesana kemari. Maenghitung jumlah siswa dikelasnya. Namun seketika matanya membulat dan ia menjadi sangat panik.

"Do KyungSoo...DO KYUNGSOO! DIMANA DIA?!" teriak seonsaengnim dan membuat seluruh kelas tercengang.

"YA TUHAN...YA TUHAN KYUNGSOO MASIH BERADA DI UKS!"

.

Suhu ruangan mulai terasa panas.

Suara teriakan siswa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi KyungSoo tidak berniat keluar dari sana. Ia masih berdiri di sisi jendela, menatap betapa indahnya salju pertama turun dari langit. KyungSoo kemudian menutup gorden. Ia dengan sedikit pincang berjalan menuju tempat tidur didalam ruang UKS tersebut. Ia meraih sebuah obat tidur dosis tinggi dari dalam saku celananya. Meminumnya dalam sekali teguk, lalu KyungSoo membaringkan tubuh penuh lukanya diatas tempat tidur tersebut.

KyungSoo sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia lelah dengan hidupnya. Dunia tidak akan menangis hanya karena kehilangan salah satu manusia tidak berguna seperti dirinya. Nafas KyungSoo terengah-engah. Suhu udara semakin panas dan asap dari ruang kesenian mulai memenuhi tenggorokannya. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sebersit rasa takut dalam dirinya jika membayangkan tubuhnya terpanggang oleh panasnya kobaran api.

Mata KyungSoo perlahan memberat dan semuanya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Selamat malam. Ayah...Ibu..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo merasakan hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia memejamkan matanya. Hati kecilnya masih menginginkan untuk tetap memejamkan mata, namun entah mengapa KyungSoo lebih tergoda untuk membukanya.

KyungSoo terbangun dan ia mendapati dirinya tengah berada disebuah ruangan serba putih.

Dimana ini?

Surga kah?

"...KyungSoo..." KyungSoo mendengar suara seseorang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya perlahan kearah sumber suara. Seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah kacau dan bekas airmata dipipinya.

"...Kai?"

"...Suster...suster dia sudah sadar! Suster! Suster!"

"...Suster?" KyungSoo masih tidak bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Kai. Hingga perlahan pandangannya berangsur membaik.

Dan ia menyadari ia sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit.

.

KyungSoo masih terduduk ditempat tidurnya. Menatap sendu butiran salju yang tengah turun. Ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak mengingat ada beberapa bagian kaki dan tangannya yang terkena luka bakar.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Lay, Suho, Chen serta Xiumin datang membawakan buah-buahan dan seikat bunga.

"KyungSoo...bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping KyungSoo. Menatap sedih KyungSoo dengan selang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"...Tubuhku sakit..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Saat itu terjadi korsleting listrik diruang kesenian. Api terlalu cepat menyebar dan kami semua panik. Tapi seonsaengnim menyadari bahwa kau tidak ada diantara kami..."Balas Luhan.

"Kau koma 2 minggu...untung saja waktu itu petugas kebakaran langsung menyelamatkanmu..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"...Kami merindukanmu. Cepatlah sembuh..." KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. KyungSoo mengulum senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih..."

KyungSoo tidak tahu mengapa Tapi ia sangat tidak menyangka akan ada banyak orang yang menjenguknya. Mereka memperlakukan KyungSoo dengan sangat baik dan lembut. Seolah mereka adalah sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun.

.

KyungSoo terbangun dengan mendapati Kai tengah berada disampingnya. Kai selalu datang setiap hari. Mambawakan makanan dan menemaninya hingga waktu jenguk berakhir.

"...Kai..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak sekolah?

"Aku terlambat, makanya aku kemari..."

"...Kau bolos kan?"

Kai berhenti mengupas apel ditangannya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada KyungSoo.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." Ucap Kai.

"...Terima kasih" KyungSoo tersenyum lalu mengalikan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"...KyungSoo..."

"Hmm?"

"KyungSoo tatap aku..." KyungSoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu jika kai sudah seperti ini berarti ada hal penting yang hendak ia bicarakan. Perlahan, KyungSoo menoleh dan menatap Kai.

Hati Kai seakan teriris melihat keadaan KyungSoo saat ini. Terdapat beberapa luka diarea wajah dan tangannya. Belum lagi luka bakar dikakinya yang tengah dibalut oleh perban. Wajah KyungSoo terlihat sangat lelah meski ia sudah tertidur hampir 2 minggu.

"Aku minta maaf...aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini. Mencampakkanmu dan membiarkanmu sendiri. Juga soal Krystal...aku..."

"...Kau mencintainya?" Lanjut KyungSoo. Dan Kai terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

"Kai...dengarkan aku. Ini semua bukan salahmu...Jangan merasa bersalah atas keadaanku sekarang. Aku terbaring disini karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu..."

"..."

"Besok berangkatlah ke sekolah. Jangan menjengukku..."

"...KyungSoo..." Kai sangat ingin menggenggam tangan KyungSoo. Tapi ia tidak bisa sebab jemari mungilnya dipenuhi oleh luka.

"...Aku mengantuk..." Ucap KyungSoo setelahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Tapi kau baru saja bangun tadi..." Protes Kai. Ia kemudian membantu KyungSoo berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Entahlah...rasanya aku mengantuk sekali..." KyungSoo hampir saja terlelap hingga merasakan tangan Kai mengelus rambutnya.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak berada dikelas..." Pinta KyungSoo. Ia merasakan jemari Kai berhenti sejenak, namun beberaa saat kemudian mengelusnya kembali.

"Xiumin sekarang menjadi populer dikelas kami. Ternyata dia namja yang baik dan ramah..."

"benarkah?"

"Baekhyun tidak lagi kabur dari tugasnya ketika piket kelas..."

"..."

"Kris dan Tao memenangkan pertandingan basket kemarin..."

"..."

"Chen dan Chanyeol mendapatkan tawaran untuk rekaman..."

"..."

"Lay dan Suho berpacaran sekarang. Mereka diam-diam pada awalnya. Tapi si cerewet Baekhyun yang membeberkannya..."

"..."

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan lolos olimpiade sains. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk lomba minggu depan..."

"..."

"Dan...aku menolak pernyataan cinta dari Krystal"

"..."  
"...KyungSoo?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai menemukan KyungSoo sudah menutup matanya. Nafasnya beraturan. Ia terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Kai menghela nafas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela rumah sakit.

Salju kembali turun.

.

.

.

Kai menatap gundukan tanah dihadapannya. Memastikan bahwa keadaannya bersih dan terawat. Sesekali mencabuti rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh disekitar makam tersebut.

Kai kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengirimkan doa pada pemilik batu nissan tersebut. Cukup lama ia berdoa,hingga ia membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menoleh pada sosok disampingnya. Tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepada mereka,KyungSoo?" Tanya Kai pada sosok KyungSoo yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Keduanya saat ini berada depan makam Appa dan Eomma KyungSoo. Hal pertama yang ingin KyungSoo lakukan setelah ia sembuh adalah berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya. Namun baru terwujud sekarang.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri didepan makam orang tuanya dan mengirimkan doa pada mereka.

Bersama kekasihnya, Kai.

"Eomma...Appa...aku merindukan kalian. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak kemari. Dan sekarang aku kemari membawa seseorang. Seseorang yang aku yakin akan membuatku merasa bersyukur telah dilahirkan kedunia..." KyungSoo merasakan genggaman tangan Kai ditangannya semakin erat.

"Aku akan hidup bahagia kedepannya, aku berjanji..."

.

.

.

"Kau ingin kemana setelah ini? Tanya Kai. KyungSoo terlihat sibuk dengan es krim dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya berada dalam genggaman Kai, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang es krim.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Kai dan KyungSoo saat ini berada diperguruan tinggi. Kai yang mengetahui keadaan KyungSoo dirumah bibinya akhirnya membawa kabur KyungSoo. Ia dan KyungSoo saat ini tinggal bersama disebuah apartemen sederhana. Tidak mewah memang, tapi ini semua jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya KyungSoo. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga Kai menarik tangan KyungSoo dan membuatnya berjalan sedikit cepat.

"He...hei, kita mau kemana?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Kerumah orang tuaku. Aku ingin mereka bertemu dengan calon menantu mereka..."

_-Mungkin memang KyungSoo mati, tapi hanya sementara...Dan begitu ia terbangun,kehidupan kedua yang lebih indah telah menantinya-_

**END**

Haloooo ada yang kangen sama ff saya? Wahaha. Semoga ff ini menghibur ya! Dan semoga aja ff ini ga dihapus kayak ff ku yang third person. Padahal reviewnya banyak banget tapi kehapus hiks. Terpaksa di republish T_T

Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah berkunjung kemari :)


End file.
